A Potion to Turn Back Time
by RommiCat
Summary: In an attempt to turn Umbridge into a child to save the school, the Golden Trio picks a test subject of equal distaste. Severus Snape. Set in OotP, and hints of abuse/childhood trauma.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at the oddly, radish red potion in the pewter cauldron in front of him. "So, this potion should reduce the age of the person who consumes it?"

"That's the plan." Hermione sighed. "I question why people haven't used it much before."

"Probably because they can't remember anything!" Ron said dryly.

"There has to be a way to remember!" Hermione shot back. "They just haven't figured it out yet! Maybe it wouldn't be such a restricted potion if a person kept their memories." She began to put the potion in a slim vial, frowning at the liquidy texture. It was like red water.

"So how are we going to give this to Umbridge?" Harry asked. "And shouldn't we test it?"

Ron thought and gasped at his conclusion. "Let's test it on Snape. We can slip it to the house elves in the kitchen! He is super thin- we could say it's a vitamin supplement!"

"That's brilliant!" Harry grinned at the thought. "We can hit two birds with one stone."

Hermione felt slightly nervous. The plan was to make sure Umbridge was too young to teach at Hogwarts. Snape was not included in this deal. It would be best if they did. He was a Death Eater after all.

Hermione stood and followed the boys to the kitchen. While she felt bad, it would be for the greater good.

* * *

Severus sat at the staff table bitterly. Dumbledore had given him a twenty-minute scolding about poison checking his food. It apparently made the pink toad nervous and untrusting. It wasn't truly his fault. A student or six had poisoned him before. Severus decided it would be wise to not really eat until he made it back to his quarters.

He internally nodded to himself. Severus would shuffle the food around and take a drink or two.

Dumbledore sat down and gestured outward, food filling the tables. Snape scanned the crowd and took a sip of his own drink.

It was bitter. He peered in the cup at the slightly red-stained water. He felt himself grow warm and his stomach clench. McGonagall peered over in worry, and then sharply stood when the younger male dashed from the room.

He turned toward the dungeon in hopes he could reach his room. His clothes seemed to gain it weight and length. Severus's long legs seemed to fail him. He was pushing twice as hard, but it felt as if he was barely moving. The castle seemed to expand and the hallway seemed to grow.

The professor tripped on his own feet and hit the ground, tears filling his eyes. He swiftly steadied himself and attempted to keep going. Once again he fell, his pants sliding off as he tried to crawl in the humongous smock. His eyes burned and he felt his body give. Severus did not want to keep going. He wanted to rest and wished for maybe a snack. The man pushed on, standing to waddle forward. The hem of the smock caught under his foot, his other pushing the fabric that forced the collar to shove into his neck. He fell one more, drained.

Severus looked at his hands and hiccuped. He felt lost and lonely, his body stung, and he was sure father would be mad.

A scolding voice filled the hall. It had to be his mother, angry that he did something he shouldn't have. Severus scooted toward a pillar and covered his eyes with his hands and he sobbed. His emotions felt stronger than they ever had been.

McGonagall rounded the corner, eyeing his fallen cloak. "Severus!"

Severus felt the tension swiftly rise, and could not control his sobbing. He gave a soft wail and pushed into the wall.

She poked her head around the pillar and gasped. There was a sobbing toddler that was undoubtedly Severus Snape. He would soon have a black eye and his nose bled a bit. What made her uncomfortable was the fear in his obsidian-colored eyes. McGonagall shook her head and went to pick up the boy.

Severus gave a blood-curdling shriek. He spat out apologies and shook his head in denial. His hair sat in dirty, greasy clumps, and his hands were dirty. McGonagall frowned and picked him up anyway. He shivered and attempted to push away. His screams filled the hall.

"Severus, hush Severus!" McGonagall quickly began to dash to the Hospital Wing. The whole time, Severus apologised and tried to run away.

His squirming caused the old witch pain, and he kept attempting to hit joints. Severus would not calm, only struggle and spit more apologies.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall called out, attempting to be louder than Severus's cries to be released. The woman bustled out and gasped.

"What happened to Severus?" She pulled the boy into her arms, and she too was rejected. A frustrated frowned crossed her face.

Madam Pomfrey quickly set the boy on and the empty bed. She pulled the covers and lay him down. Severus panicked more, complaining about the sheet being too... clean?

"Come now, Severus! Surely a nap won't hurt?"

"No!" Severus hauled himself off the bed, then retreated under it. "'M not supposed to!"

Poppy frowned and cleared her throat. "Severus Snape, you will take a nap!"

The boy paled and whipped the pillow and sheet off the bed. He quickly curled up and sobbed softly.

"Severus-"

"'M trying! 'M Sorry!" The child curled up tighter and gripped his hair. Pomfrey sighed but stepped out and closed the curtain.

"I can't remotely fathom why he refuses to sleep on the bed," McGonagall said, exasperated. "Was he a bed-wetter?"

"Not once in his entire time as a Hogwarts student, did he wet the bed, and I am certain there is something he won't..." Her words died and she frowned. "I believe I know."

"Care to share?"

"I promised I wouldn't," Pomfrey said. "Now then, I am going to floo the Headmaster."


	2. Chapter 2

The old Headmaster could hardly believe his eyes. His spy was now at least five years old. The boy was tear-stained and only wearing a smock. Luckily he still had boxers on, but they were quite loose. He would have to fix that.

"Poppy, please, tell me you have some sort of cure for this." Dumbledore turned slowly, peering at the nervous Medi-Witch.

She bit her lip and let out a long breath. "I don't. Normally Severus assists me with odd illnesses and curses like this." Poppy frowned and clasped her hands together. "I don't even have a name for the potion that was used!"

Dumbledore put his fingertips together and held them toward this mouth. "This is dangerous."

"I wouldn't have guessed." McGonagall cracked.

"I see Severus rubbed off on you." The old wizard smiled lightly. "However, I suppose we will have to-" He cut himself off.

The two looked to Poppy. The pudgy woman huffed and raised a hand. She briskly paced from the room.

"We will have to take to the Order. Perhaps we can find someone willing to be his guardian." Dumbledore peered to the sleeping form of Severus. "His eyes always manage to invoke thought and pain, wouldn't you say, Minerva?"

"I... Now is not the time. Could we not just keep him here?" Minerva frowned. "Maybe a Head Boy or a Head Girl could watch him?"

"No, if a student found out that he is in such a weak state, that could become a rumor. While it hurts me so, I am certain someone would tell a parent. You can figure out the rest."

"Yes. Should I watch him?" Minerva asked.

"I would prefer someone, not a teacher," Dumbledore explained. "Despite his... anti-social behavior, I do not want him alone. Poppy!" He called from the room. "Minerva and I shall be out for a while."

"Are you taking Severus?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes."

Poppy gently pulled the sleeping boy from under the bed. "Quickly, before he awakens."

* * *

Albus waited anxiously for the rest of the order members to file in. Severus had woken and took his place under a side table with a cloth over it. The old man had attempted to coax him out with various bribes of lemon drops and assuring words, but he was shot down each time.

Minerva sat at the table and sipped at her tea. Other members took seats and mugs, peering at each other.

Sirius was looking particularly sour, as he knew who was sitting under the table. Tonks looked around with confusion.

"So, mind explaining why we are here?" Tonks asked suddenly.

"I could tell you-" Sirius was cut off by a cough from Minerva.

Dumbledore frowned and folded his hands together. "It seems that Severus has been poisoned. However the effects are quite, odd."

The wizard explained how he ran from the Great Hall and they found him a child.

"Probably a student who was sick of him." Sirius hissed. "What do you think Mooney?"

Remus looked at the table the boy was hiding under. Severus was peering under the cloth, hiding behind his hair. He almost blended in. Sickly pale skin to nearly match the cloth, dark eyes and hair to match the shadows beneath it all.

The man rested his head on his hand and frowned. Remus almost laughed when Severus took note of him and quickly retreated back behind the cloth.

"So you want one of us to watch Severus?" Kingsly asked, waking Remus from his trance.

"Yes. I would prefer someone like Sirius-"

"No." He said flatly. "Absolutely not."

"Why?" Remus asked, his face hinting at minor disgust.

"It's Snivellus!" He barked matter-of-factly. "That's like raising a Death Eater, and I won't have any of it."

Remus scowled at the heartlessness of his friend. Lupin stood and made his way toward the table.

"Careful Remus," McGonagall warned. "He seems to fight back."

He nodded in acknowledgment. Remus pulled the cloth up and sat down.

"Hey there Severus." He murmured. Severus glared at him, his trademark scowl on his face.

"No."

"No?" Remus chuckled. "No what?"

"Don't talk to me." Severus reached out from under the table and pulled the cloth down. When Remus went to pull it up again, he was kicked in the hand.

"Ouch." Remus frowned. "Severus, that isn't very nice you know."

"Go away!" Severus snapped.

"Severus, this is no longer a suggestion. Come on out." Remus stated sharply.

Severus slowly pulled the cloth up, his eyes slightly watery. "Sorry."

"Alright. Will you come out from under the table?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Father might be home," Severus whispered, leaning in closely. "You might want to leave before he comes home."

"What does he do... When he come home?" Remus asked just as quietly.

"N-none of your business! Just go before he comes and sees you!" Severus snapped, pulling the cloth down once more.

"What if I told you that he wasn't here." Remus tried not to smile when Severus slowly peered from under the white cover.

"Are you lying?"

"Nope, " Remus said quietly.

Severus pulled his head out, glanced at the Order members, then retreated. "Who are those people? Where am I?"

"Those are... my friends. Your at my friend's house."

Severus peered out again, obsidian eyes full of distrust. Remus held out his hand. The once-professor shook his head.

"There are... Um... Well, there are too many people." Severus hissed.

"Do you want to somewhere more private?" Remus asked. Severus looked appalled.

"No, sir! I don't like men like you!" Severus scooted away. Remus thought for a moment and turned red.

"I don't mean- I just want to talk." He said quickly.

"I don't trust you anymore!" Severus shrieked, yanking the cloth and knocking over a vase. The old, dusty glass broke across the floor. Remus had never seen the boy look so scared in his life. Severus leaped from his hiding spot, tears streaming down his face. He frantically picked up shards with his hands, panicking when blood hit the floor.

"Severus!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break it! I'm sorry!" Severus threw the shards in a bin. Remus grabbed the sobbing boy by his waist and did his best to hold onto him. Severus kept attempting to crawl toward the broom. Remus pushed Severus's face into his chest and kept telling him it was fine. Remus was almost certain he was drowned out by the boy's pleas and sobs.

"Severus. Look, look I can fix it." Remus pulled his wand, to which Severus screamed at.

"No no no! That's gonna make him really mad you can't use magic!" Severus threw the wand and once again tried to escape. "He is gonna hit you for it!"

Remus grew cold. The adult looked to the rest of the order members, most of them looking just as shocked.

"Severus," Remus said after he got the boy to calm. "I want you to explain what your father does when you use magic."


	3. Chapter 3

Severus froze at the question. After a few moments, he sobbed loudly, burying his face into Remus's chest. Sirius groaned, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Spit it out!" He snapped. Severus hiccuped and looked over, an ugly red tainting his pale skin.

"He hit Mum. He... He broke her wand! He threw it at me. He killed Kitty." Severus coughed and cried louder. "Said I was trash, said Mum was trash."

Remus rubbed his back and looked to the order members. He felt a shiver go up against his spine at Albus's slight nod. "Severus, does he leave marks?"

"Yeah. And Mum can't fix them, so I have to wear big shirts. They have holes, so I wear a jacket. I don't know where it is, and he is gonna be mad that I lost it." Severus put his hands toward his mouth and took a large but shaky breath. "What if... You're not gonna call the people are you?"

"No, no I won't okay?" Remus soothed. "Could I see the marks?"

"No!" Severus pushed at Remus but gave a small shriek at the glass in his hands.

"Severus, come on buddy calm down!" Remus rocked slightly, reaching his hand out to summon his wand. He muttered a quick 'Episkey', slightly smiling at the boy's wonder. "Are you okay now?"

"I don't know." Severus sighed, wiping his eyes.

"Why don't you know?" Remus asked. Severus pulled him by his collar and whispered in his ear. Remus nodded and led Severus away from the others.

"Maybe Remus will be a good guardian?" Dumbledore asked to no one in particular.

"Why would you pin that on Mooney?" Sirius snapped.

"He is a good parent. So far, he is the only one Severus will talk to." Albus said, looking toward where the two disappeared to. "Hopefully, he will be okay with accepting temporary guardianship."

Remus came back with Severus sitting in his arms, face pressed into his neck. "He had to go to the restroom. Padfoot, do you have a room where I could maybe attempt to get him to sleep in? It would make the meeting easier." Remus rubbed Severus's back and sighed when Sirius seemed to truly debate this.

"Can't you take the slimy git outside?" Sirius said at last. He looked utterly confused when Remus turned red with silent rage.

Severus pulled his head up and pushed away from Remus. "I'll go..."

"No, you won't!" Remus snapped, causing the boy to flinch. "Sirius will just have to deal. Remember to share things when appropriate, alright Severus?"

Severus nodded and hugged onto Remus again. Minerva stood and walked over to the werewolf, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I will transfigure him a set of pajamas and other bathroom needs. Just find him a room, and perhaps a place to wash up." Minerva pulled a few napkins from the table top and quickly began casting non-verbal spells.

Sirius followed Remus, a slight frown on his face. "Sirius, I know he hasn't been much to us before, but I think we made his situation worse," Remus admitted.

"Care to explain?" Sirius eyed Severus, the drowsy boy almost asleep.

"I can almost guarantee he was abused." Remus sighed. "If we added onto the pain from that, it might have made him seek any sort of positive attention. If he was bribed with it, surely he would be desperate for any sort of praise!"

"He was a Death Eater the second he was sorted into Slytherin." Sirius protested. Lupin scowled in return.

"I think, he had a chance, and I fully believe that we took his redemption away!" Remus hissed. "It's like your family-"

"It isn't!"

"It is!" Remus said, his voice growing tired. "It is Sirius. Your family disowned you, his pushed him to bad choices. Not to mention you nearly killed him. That could have sent you and me to Azkaban! We make regrettable choices. Being a Death Eater for a good month or two was his. You know yours." Remus made his way up the stairs, leaving Sirius to watch McGonagall make her way upstairs.

Remus struggled to get Severus to accept the clothes. "It's too clean!" Severus kept yelling. Remus attempted to change the boy himself, but that ended up with a book flying off the shelf and nailing him in the head. While it hurt, it made sense that Severus would be wary of such things.

He did poison check his food after all.

"Severus!" Remus said loudly. Severus flinched, and Remus hoped that yelling at the boy would not be a common occurrence. "Put. On. Your. Clothes."

Severus turned red and began to cry as he gathered the clothes. He waddled toward a corner looked to the adults. Remus and McGonagall turned, both slightly nervous.

"Done." Severus murmured. Remus turned and smiled softly at the plush, green pajamas.

"Was that so bad?" Lupin asked, holding out and arm to invite Severus closer.

"Yes." Severus wiped his eyes and sat in the corner. The witch coughed and pointed to Lupin. Severus trotted over and hugged Lupin, although it was stiff and forced. Remus returned it, cooing encouragement.

"Say Goodnight to McGonagall." Lupin patted Severus, holding back laughter when he held out his hand. Minerva shook it and left the room.

Remus hid the boy's face in his shirt while he conjured a cot for the boy.

"Where did you get that?"

"It was there the whole time! You didn't see it?" Remus chuckled. Lupin had never felt more relief when Severus quickly fell asleep. Although, a thought crossed his mind. Remus watched and waited for the boy to flip over. Fortunately, this was no longer than a few minutes. He pulled up the shirt slightly, feeling cold at the ugly picture he saw.

Several marks littered his skin. Scars and welts dotted his flesh, some appearing fresh. There was a burn from his shoulder blades to his neck, and a long, deep gash going down his spine. Remus gently pushed the shirt down and paced from the room, trying to fight the sick rising in his throat.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus flopped into is chair and covered his face. "I have never felt more like garbage than I do now."

"Why?" Sirius asked, his lip curling.

"There are so many marks." Remus huffed. "I am almost positive there is a scar on his ribcage from when you- We are trash."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just a prank gone wrong." He announced to the room.

Molly looked at her hands. "So, his father was abusive?"

"I would guess so." Remus swallowed roughly. "I can assume his mother was beaten into submission as well. I... I just can't believe after everything, he managed to hide it from everyone."

"He is just a man," Dumbledore said calmly. "Most men prefer to hide weakness."

* * *

"Harry, my boy!" Sirius engulfed his god-son in a hug and grinned. "Finally, a face I want to see! You can take your trunk upstairs."

Harry nodded and waved to Remus through the door. He trotted up the stairs, slightly feeling uncomfortable at the chill of the house. Harry gasped when he opened the door, only to have it be flung open. Hermione pulled him into a tight hug.

"Harry, do you, remember that potion?" Hermione whispered.

"Of course. Did it work?"

"See for yourself." Ron appeared from behind the dark hair Gryffindor. "He is playing with Ginny."

"What?" Harry was honestly confused. Ron led them to the next room to see Ginny waving a feathered cat toy, a young Severus just grumpily smacking it away from his face.

" _That_ is Professor Snape?" Harry didn't bother to hide his confusion. "Didn't the potion wear off in a day?"

"I guess not," Ron said. Ginny frowned and stopped poking the toddler with the cat toy.

"Severus, how are you going to make friends if you don't even try?"

"I don't need friends!" Severus snapped viciously. "They will hate me in a month anyway!" The boy shivered and marched to a wardrobe in the corner of the room. He managed to peel it open and got comfortable inside before pulling the door shut once again."

Harry looked to Ginny who shrugged. "He has been doing that a lot apparently. He just cries in the closet and won't come out until Remus comes and gets him."

Harry walked to the closet and opened it just a bit. Tiny fingers grabbed the edge and pulled it closed once again. Harry stepped back and flung it open wide, holding the door so he couldn't grab it

"What do you want?" Severus snapped, pulling a pair of pants off a hanger and pulled them over his head. Harry put his hand over his mouth in hopes to hide his laughter.

"Why are doing that?"

"So I don't have to look at you!" Severus huffed from under the pants.

Harry grabbed onto the boy's waist, earning a shriek. Harry ripped his hands back, looking toward the small group gathered by the door. He turned back to Severus who desperately gripped onto the pants. Harry tried again, but much slower this time. He made sure he was careful and gentle, slightly grinning when Severus half-accepted him. Although when Harry jostled him, Severus instantly shoved away.

"Woah woah!" Harry attempted to hug Severus, but the boy pulled his hair, allowed himself to be dropped to the floor, and retreated in the closet. Harry pressed his ear to the wardrobe and frowned at the soft sobbing that sounded from the other side.

"Severus?" Remus squeezed through the group and marched toward the wardrobe. "Severus are you in here?"

"No." The Slytherin snapped.

"Where are you then?"

"Nowhere." Severus hissed, shuffling in the wardrobe.

"So if I opened this right now, you would not be in this wardrobe?" Remus asked with a laugh. There was silence.

Harry took a step back as Remus pulled it open. Severus was under a pile of clothes he ripped off of their respected hangers.

"Oh no! He isn't there! Well, I guess I'll just have to leave him here with Sirius-" Remus was cut off when the boy darted from the clothes pile held onto his leg

"Nonononono!" Severus pleaded.

"Well, there you are!" Remus picked him up and held him in his arms. "You know, if you keep hiding, I might not find you. If I can't, well, you know."

Severus looked torn. "You would really leave me?"

"No buddy." Remus laughed, earning a scowl.

"Supper!"

Ron and Hermione went down toward the dining room, Ginny following behind. Harry turned back to Severus, a pit of guilt forming in his stomach.

"So you have raised him for a month?" Harry asked, feeling sick.

"Yes, but, I am kind of glad," Remus admitted.

"Really?"

"I feel like I can make his life better. He has had a rough life. I'm sure you don't care for him much, I'm aware of how bitter he can be, but I think if we can help him, show him some light, I feel there will be a great outcome." Remus said dreamily. "Now then, let's head downstairs."

The two quickly made their way down, Remus completely going past the dining room to an isolated area. Harry thought for a moment and followed

"You can go out there," Remus said. "I just eat with Severus."

"Do you want me to stay out here with him?" Harry asked softly. Remus lit up at the thought of proper dinner conversation.

"Severus, could you handle it if Harry ate with you?"

"I understand adult talks," Severus said. "Adults need other adults. They die if they don't."

Remus chuckled and made his way toward the others.

* * *

The two had been chatting in the kitchen. Harry lost track of time and spent most of it chatting about things Severus had seen.

"Say, do you like sports, Severus?"

"No... Yes... Do you, um, like magic?" Severus flinched after he said magic. Harry did his best not to looked confused.

"Yeah. Do you know a magical sport?"

"It's called... Quidditch." Severus leaned closer as if it was a secret. Harry scooted closer, playing along.

"Do you want to know something super cool?"

"Yeah." Severus breathed.

"I play Quidditch!" Harry smiled at the boy. Severus lit up in wonder, his onyx eyes glittering. His face darkened only a moment later.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Severus snapped. "Show me how to play!"

"We would need brooms," Harry said, grinning wider at the wonder that returned.

"You do know!" Severus gasped. "Do your parents know?"

Harry froze, deciding to put on a show. "Absolutely!"

"Lucky." Severus frowned.

"Isn't Remus kind of like your new dad?" Harry asked, peering past the boy at the adults. Remus raised a brow.

"Uh." Severus scrunched his face in thought. "Yes."

"Well, tell him you want to play! Remus is really cool!" Harry said with enthusiasm. Severus frowned.

"I don't like heights, though," Severus said.

"I didn't like them at first but it is super cool once you are up there," Harry said, peering back at the slightly blushing Remus.

Severus stood and placed his hand on Harry's head. "You're a good boy." The young child pet the older of the two like a dog. Harry let out a laugh that quickly filled Severus with near silent giggles.

Maybe Remus was right. Maybe Severus needed a second chance.


	5. Chapter 5

While Harry loved Sirius, he was growing angry of the man's 'playfulness'. Sirius had formed a habit of sneaking up behind Severus and grabbing his sides roughly. Each time the toddler would cry, but Sirius would laugh. Remus had quickly grown old of the jokes as well, constantly snapping at Padfoot.

"I really think Snevillus is just messing with you." Sirius countered each and every time. "He is just stealing your time and resources."

Harry wouldn't counter it, he knew that the potion made the person forget things, but it would be like admitting he did it. At this point, he might have to. Would that upset Dumbledore? The old wizard seemed pained when he announced Snape had been poisoned. Perhaps he would wait just a little longer.

"Tell me, Harry, when is your break over?" Remus asked, looking over Severus's shoulder as he solved math problems on a sheet of parchment.

"In a few days. Why do you ask?" Harry looked over to Remus, who blushed slightly.

"I have business to attend to, and I was hoping you could look after Severus for a while?" Severus looked up to Remus, face full of disgust.

"You didn't tell me!" The boy hissed.

"It was sudden!" Remus countered, tapping the parchment to coax the boy back to work.

"I bet it isn't business!" Severus scowled, tossing the quill down. "I bet you're going on a play date with Tonks!" Remus turned a vibrant red that put Harry in a fit of giggles.

"And how do you know that?" Remus asked.

"You don't hide your letters very well." Severus picked up the quill again, scribbling on the parchment with a shrug.

"Why did you read my letters?" Remus turned the boy to face him.

"Because it is really hard to sleep when all I heard is 'krrt krrt!'"Severus imitated the quill and put his tiny hands on his hips. "I wanted to know why you were so excited without me!"

Remus sighed. "It's an adult thing."

Severus opened his mouth in horror and shook his head. "Bad you!"

"Not like that!" Remus countered swiftly, ignoring Harry's full blown laughter.

"It is! That's all adult stuff is!" Severus frowned. "Odd poking!"

"Why do you know about things like that?" Remus questioned in concern.

"Because I'm big too! You go in the room, and you kiss, and then you either get a baby or drunk!" Severus hissed. "And if you come back drunk you will sleep outside!" The boy snagged the paper and scooted off Lupin's lap. "I'll give Buckbeak the key and make him eat it just so you have to sleep outside!"

Severus marched off, head held high. Harry wiped his eyes and watched as Severus slammed the parchment on the floor and began to write once more. Harry laughed again when he heard Severus mutter 'Girls are gross anyway!'.

Once he caught his breath, he nodded at the werewolf. "Yeah, I can watch Severus."

"Excellent! And... Well, we aren't that far in the relationship so..." Remus shook his head. "Anyway, what should we have for dinner then?"

* * *

Harry waved as the two adults left for the night. Sirius was in his room brooding over a long lecture about scaring Severus. Once the door was shut, he turned to Severus.

"So what do you want to do Severus?" Harry crouched down, looking at his old professor. He really didn't look all too different, but the parts that did stand out still made him look like a brother more than the man himself. This Severus was thin, but with Remus's help he was at least of average weight. They cut his hair so it didn't hide his face, and his skin wasn't nearly translucent.

"I don't know," Severus admitted with a deep breath. "I just kinda, uh, read."

"How about we play catch?" Harry asked.

"Is that the game where you throw the stick and I go get it? The red haired girl said that's what it was but I thought I had to toss it back." Severus asked.

"Well, you do throw it back, I think Ginny meant Fetch."

"I am not a dog!" Severus crossed his arms. "How dare she trick me!"

Harry led Severus outside and transfigured a soft, blue ball. Harry tossed it, but Severus did not catch it. He just watched it go past him.

"You have to grab it." Harry sighed.

"It's scary." The toddler picked it up and threw it back, but it hit the ground and hardly made it a yard away from his original spot.

"I think we should play fetch." Harry pointed toward the sky. Severus immediately looked for whatever he was supposed to see, giving Harry time to perform a quick and quiet 'accio'. When the toddler looked back, Harry tossed the ball in the air and caught it.

"Ready?" Severus nodded. "Go!" Harry threw it, frowning when Severus jumped up to catch it. The boy brought it back, dropping it unceremoniously in Harry's lap. Harry threw it much harder this time. Severus, who had only taken a few steps away, gasped and ran after it. Severus trotted back, panting lightly.

Harry did this several times, chuckling at how tired the boy was after only seven or eight throws.

"One more." Severus nodded enthusiastically. Harry chucked it once more, standing and readying himself to head inside.

As Severus trotted back, the ball exploded in his hands. Severus gave an unholy shriek and began to sob. Harry dashed forward and scooped up the boy. When he turned back, he could see Sirius laughing through the window.

Harry marched in the house and into the living room. Severus kept sobbing, burying his face in Harry's shirt. When Sirius popped around the corner, he was met with an angry fifth year.

"It was funny!" Sirius said defensively.

"I don't find a crying child very funny." Harry scowled. "Padfoot, really, you have to accept he isn't the same Severus."

"Why? He could be using this to spy for Vo-"

"He has no memory!" Harry snapped. "I know because I made the potion!" Harry didn't hide his shock. He wasn't supposed to say that at all.

"You did that?" Sirius asked. The floo went off, the Weasley family slowly entering the room one by one.

"Did what?" Arthur asked innocently.

Harry looked to a confused Severus. "What did you do to me?" The boy asked softly.

Harry had never seen a person look so betrayed in his life.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's mind was racing. "It was a vitamin supplement!" Harry said quickly. "But it was an adult dose so you could have forgotten a few things. Nothing to worry about, alright? You were just so tiny, you were making everybody worried. We were just trying to help."

Severus nodded slowly. "Okay, I guess."

Molly squinted her eyes at Harry but did not push the issue. Instead, she openly asked about tea. Severus leaped off Harry's lap, making sure to push his tiny feet into the teen's leg. Severus quickly slid his hand in her's and demanded he helped make it. Harry felt a cold sweat begin to build. Severus knew he was lying, or at least had some semblance.

Ron quickly pulled Harry from the room, eyes wide. "Did you tell Sirius?"

"It slipped!" Harry hissed softly. "He keeps bullying Severus!"

"And you care?" Ron asked sharply.

"Yes!"

"Bloody hell." Ron slid his hand down his face. "Harry, how about we explain it to him but make him promise not to tell?"

"I don't know." Harry sighed. "I don't think he would hide it from Remus. I mean, Remus really likes this. He enjoys caring for Severus- You know he wants to be a dad- but knowing it was us, he would want a cure I'm almost sure of it. It's been hard on all of us, but he is just so happy with Severus."

Ron leaned on the wall and frowned. "Let's just see where it goes."

"We might have to tell them after Severus goes bed. Hopefully, Remus doesn't come home til late."

"Where is he anyway?"

"On a date with Tonks." Harry slipped from the hall and into the dining room. Molly took a sip of her tea and pointed to a chair.

"I had Arthur send Severus up for a nap so you can explain what you're hiding." She said bluntly, watching Arthur sit down once again.

Ron looked to Harry and coughed. "So, you know how the Ministry is shoving their nose in Hogwart's business, right?"

* * *

Remus still had no clue the three had done it. Sirius and the Weasley family were aware but agreed that it did Remus some good. Despite not liking Severus still, Sirius did stop attacking the child. Currently, Remus was at the park with Severus, the two of them drawing their surroundings. Remus was almost jealous of the boy's skill. It wasn't the greatest, but if he practiced, surely he would be a fantastic artist.

"Severus, do you know when your birthday is?" Remus asked softly.

"January 9th." Severus sighed. "Why?"

"Well, what day is it now?"

"January 5th." Severus scowled and leaned back onto the large oak behind them.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

Severus frowned deeper. "I don't know."

"No toys or clothes you want in particular?" Remus looked over to the boy slowly. Did he not celebrate?

"I know not to ask." Severus snapped suddenly. "I didn't die this year. Great."

Remus blinked in shock. "Is that it? You're getting older it's supposed to be a good thing!"

Severus set the art book down and pulled his knees to his chest. "I want... I... I don't know." Severus sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Am I supposed to ask for stuff? Am I doing it wrong?"

Remus hauled Severus to his lap and held onto him tightly. "It's fine. We can think of something later. And if you don't know we will just have to guess."

Severus nodded and picked up his artbook. Remus just sat in kind silence as he drew an odd silhouette.

"Who is that supposed to be?" Remus asked, watching as Severus searched for a red-copper colored pencil.

"I don't know, but I see her in my dreams sometimes."

"Does she have a name?" Remus handed his a bright green pencil at his request.

"Lily Evans," Severus said with a smile.

Remus felt his blood grow cold.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter (only 683 words before the A/N). I hit a minor plot hole, but with enough coffee and music, I should be able to patch it up. So, just bare with and I can assure you that I will write more. Quality may vary. Thanks anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus darted to the house, Severus complaining that he had lost several colored pencils.

When the two split in their fifth year, Lily had gone on and on about their life beforehand. They met when they were nine. How did he remember her? Were his memories coming back? Remus felt dread swell inside of him. Was Severus going to remember what happened in their fifth year? Would he hate him? The man had nearly accepted Severus had a chance of being his legal son, and he didn't mind that in the slightest.

"Hey, Dad, are you okay?" Severus asked when he was placed on the couch.

"Oh, yes, I am!" Remus smiled, but when he locked eyes with the boy, he couldn't help himself. Remus pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

The potion might be wearing off.

"Dad?"

"Severus, tell me every new you have thought of."

"I don't really understand," Severus said softly.

"Have you thought of odd things lately? Like your friend Lily?"

"Um, no not really. I remember... uh... No, there is nothing new. I just remember her. Was I supposed to?" Severus bit his lip and sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"No buddy, you're okay but please, please tell me if you do."

* * *

Remus was living with a haunting paranoia. Severus had begun to sneer and bark at Sirius. Normally Sirius would still make the boy cry and he would run to Lupin, but Severus was standing up for himself more. Much like he was an adult.

Severus currently sat on Remus's lap during tea, munching on a few chips. "Why have you been sad lately?" Severus didn't look up, but he sounded hurt.

"I'm not." Remus sighed. "I'm just... Upset that Sirius won't stop bullying you. Hermione should come over soon. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, she knows a lot." Severus seemed dejected. He didn't smile for the rest of the day, his eyes constantly wandering for something or another.

* * *

Hermione slipped through the floo and smiled. "I think the burden can be lifted." She announced.

Remus looked up from his paper and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Snape! I have the counter-potion."

"You found out what he was hit with?" Remus asked, face paling slowly.

"Well, we made the potion and gave it to Umbridge. Once she was kicked from the school, we gave the Ministry a copy of what we thought might have been the counter-potion. It worked! We can fix Snape so you don't have to watch him anymore!" Hermione slipped into the kitchen and announced the news to the Weasley's. They began to cheer, waking Severus.

Once he came down the stairs, the family insisted that the boy drinks it, much to Remus's horror.

He bathed that boy. Fed the child. Watched him slowly trust him and magic alike. They would ruin it; all of his work.

Remus could only cry as the boy took a shot and fell asleep in his chair. The twins swiftly carried the professor to the floo, straight to the Hospital Wing. As the others followed suit, their faces filled with joy, Remus felt empty. Each person that stepped through made the ache worse.

Would he remember him? Would his hair grow back? Would they take away the retainer that had only improved him by a little? Would he pale once again, worry lines etching into his face once again?

Remus felt sick. His arms felt heavy and his body cold.

Lupin stood and made his way to the fireplace. He was no longer "Dad." When he stepped through, he could hear a groan from Severus. The very moment the Professor opened his eyes, he took note of his lack of clothing and yelled at everyone to leave him. They slowly filed out, except for Remus, who watched them all leave.

"What do you want Lupin?" Severus hissed, pulling the sheet toward his neck.

"You don't have to hide the scars from me. I have seen them." Remus said softly. When he looked the Severus he felt his blood go cold.

The man was seething. Suddenly, a glass from his nightstand was launched at Remus, scratching the wolf's arm. It felt familiar. Just like when Severus would be scared and use accidental magic to throw things.

Remus paced forward, reaching out to run his hand through the short and neat hair. Severus looked as if he would attack but then looked to his hands, seeming lost.

"I took care of you. I guess you deserve to know that." Remus let his hand fall limply to his side. "I'm sorry about your past. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner."

Severus kept his gaze on his hands when Remus gave him an awkward hug and began to leave the wing.

"Why did you?" Severus asked suddenly.

"I saw someone who was hurt. That's foolish Gryffindor behavior really. Although, if it makes you feel better, Sirius thought you remembered everything and I yelled at him for harassing you. I finally achieved that backbone you always pestered me about." Lupin smiled and turned to Severus. "I don't expect a thank you, but I expect you to make the raspberry lemonade once again."

Severus only nodded. "If this ever happens again Lupin, instead of a retainer, just go straight to braces."

Remus couldn't help but give a pained laugh as he shut the door. He wiped his eyes and marched toward Dumbledore's office. With a soft grin, Remus held his hand out. Realization hit him like a train.

There was no little boy to hold his hand anymore.

* * *

A.N: I know why I had a plot hole thing. I was supposed to end it. There is an alternate ending, and I will probably post it. So for those of you who want Remus to keep the boy, there is an ending to that. Speaking of, there should be more fanfics like this one. It is normally only Harry who is adopted. Let's put some flavor in here! Thanks for reading and such.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione slipped through the floo and smiled. "I think the burden can be lifted." She announced.

Remus looked up from his paper and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Snape! I have the counter-potion."

"You found out what he was hit with?" Remus asked, face paling slowly.

"Well, we made the potion and gave it to Umbridge. Once she was kicked from the school, we gave the Ministry a copy of what we thought might have been the counter-potion. It worked! We can fix Snape so you don't have to watch him anymore!" Hermione said with a grin.

"Hermione, I want to." Remus stood swiftly, grabbing her shoulders. "I don't want to lose him."

"You enjoy watching over Professor Snape?" She asked softly.

"I always have wanted to be a father," Remus said softly. "I, want to help him too. We hurt him so much when we were younger. I see a chance for redemption, a chance to save him. To be honest, I did want to know what he thought as a child. Overall, Severus has been a gift, not a burden in the slightest." Remus slowly reached for the potion, resting his hand over her's.

"What should I do with it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care. Just please, do not give it to Severus." Remus said, eyes glazing with unshed tears.

The young witch looked at the potion vial and frowned. She slipped it in her pocket with a soft sigh.

"Thank you." Remus pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hopefully, he will be a better man," Hermoine said softly.

"I have a feeling he was always a good man. I just believe the situation made him look like a villain." Remus chuckled. "I suppose that is why he wears such a large cloak."

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _I was sorted into Ravenclaw! I know you were in Gryffindor and Mum was in Hufflepuff, no scratch that I guess that makes sense. So anyway, I have two dorm mates instead of three. They are very kind. Supposedly they were watching me in potions and saw how good I was. They sometimes call me Potion Master. It had only been a week!_

 _How is Teddy? I know four-year-olds are quite rambunctious. Maybe he will be sorted in Hufflepuff like Mum was. Or maybe Slytherin, so we can have one Lupin in each house. That would be funny. It is a shame that I will more than likely graduate before he even attends here. I have to go now, I have classes to excel in!  
_

 _Written on September 8th, 2002._

 _~Love Severus_

Severus rolled up the parchment and tied it to the screech owl's leg. "Send it to Dad okay, Archimedes?"

The owl hooted and rubbed Severus's face with its own before flying off. Severus smiled and watched it leave. When he turned around, there stood a few Slytherin children.

"Oh, Hello... How can I help you?" Severus asked.

"So is it true you were named after Severus Snape?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what my dad said. Why?"

"Why?" The child looked exasperated. "He was only the coolest Head of House ever! He died a spy to the Dark Lord, he was never found, though, like a good spy! He also stood up for every Slytherin, because they were super bullied!" Severus listened to the child ramble on and on about the man.

Severus smiled when the boy began to exclaim about his father being one of his students when he started teaching. "He told my dad he was stupid! But that made my dad better!"

Severus Lupin laughed at a joke the old Professor used to tell. "Sounds like a great guy really."


End file.
